This invention relates to imide-ester copolymer derivatives, their preparation and use. In particular, this invention relates to imide-ester copolymers of ethene-maleic anhydride copolymers, their preparation and use.
Polymers and copolymers have a variety of uses, including use as protective coatings and as adhesives. Epoxy resins, for example, have excellent adhesion properties producing a strong bond but the layer of epoxy resin is not clear and transparent which would be a useful property, particularly if the surface or surfaces to which it is adhering is transparent.
Resins which are useful as protective coatings and adhesives, particularly those producing a transparent bond are most desirable and it is the purpose of this invention to provide such a material.